the_dystopia_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline First Age * Universe is formed, 0AF (After Formation). * First star is created, 7567AF. * Epidromeas Galaxy formed, 9023AF * Ypochorisi Galaxy formed, 11322AF. * Dystopian Galaxy formed, 12562AF. * More Galaxies formed, 14870AF. * First Humans on Terra, 19635AF. * Standard becomes Human language, 19845AF. * Humans create government on Terra, 20349AF. * Humans and Hultans ally, 22581AF. * The Neo-Vestian Army rises to power on Y'Chi, 27841AF. * First spacecraft created, 33462AF. * Neo-Vestians create navy, 33503AF. * Neo-Vestians conquer their sector, 33589AF. * Humans and Hultans enter the Neo-War with the Neo-Vestians, 34901AF. * Hultans withdraw from the Neo-War, 35024AF. * Humans win the Neo-War, 35293AF. * Neo-Vestians retreat and go into hiding, 35304AF. * Anak Hunters arise, 37853Af. * Anak Hunters kidnap Humans, Jetulians and Dajj for sport, 38009AF. * Humans, Hultans and Cerci form the Humanoid Covenant, 40281AF. * Humanoid Covenant enter the Hunter Wars against the Anak, 41302AF. * Terra is attacked by Anak fighters, 43560AF. * Humans retaliate and bomb Anak command, 43561AF. * Anak and Humanoid Alliance negotiate peace, 44600AF. * Hunter Wars are declared a draw, 44603AF. * The Umbol Armies are formed, 48960AF. * Umbol Armies declare war on the Humanoid Covenant, 50412AF. * The Cactos Crisis begins, 50413AF. * Cactos Crisis ends, Umbol Armies defeated, 51007AF. * The Republic Of Yervis Major is founded, 53769AF. * The Republic and the Humanoid Covenant sign a peace treaty, 53784AF. * Ikolis and Ingolo discovered, In-Ia Civil War in full swing, 54621AF. * Chairman of the Republic, Alec Matoga, is assassinated, 55793AF. * Displacement Bomb is developed in secret, 55794AF. * Assassin group, Assassini Onesti, is blamed, 55799AF. * The Hunt For Assassini begins, 55800AF. * Displacement Bomb completed, 55823AF. * Assassini are found on Ish Major, the Siege Of Ish Major begins, 55841AF. * The Republic authorise the use of their experimental bomb, 55843AF. * Bomb is dropped over Ish Major, 55844AF. * Ish Major and Republic navy disappear, 55844AF. * Siege Of Ish Major ends, 55844AF. * The Tolonvini attack Jokosi, 57320AF. * Tolovini conquer Jokosi, 57356AF. * Humanoid Covenant negotiates with the Tolonvini, 57451AF. * Negotiations fail, 57462AF. * Humanoid Covenant prepares for war, 57467AF. * The Battle For Jokosi begins, 57502AF. * Sara Maxson is born, 57503AF. * Tolonvini win the battle, Covenant retreat, 57503AF. * The Second Battle For Jokosi begins, 57512AF. * Tolonvini are defeated and retreat, 57514AF. * Guardian-A442 is born, 57514AF. * Jokosi is freed, 57515AF. * Humanoid Covenant begin the Iota Project, 57518AF. * 300 Iota Project Wave I subjects are recruited, 57520AF. * 278 Wave Is die during the testing, 57521AF. * Iota Project is put on hold, 57521AF. * The Malani-Tal arrive in the Dystopian Galaxy, 57524AF. * The Malani-Tal War begins, 57524AF. * Malani-Tal's Fleet Of Swift Vengeance conquers the outer rim, 57525AF. * Professor Sara Maxson relaunches the Iota Project, officially naming it the Guardian Initiative, 57526AF. * Maxson enlists 500 12 year old recruits for the Initiative, 57526AF. * Training begins for the Guardian Initiative, 57527AF. * Guardian-As are combat trained, 57532AF. * 266 As survive their genetic and psychological enhancements, 57533AF. * Guardian-A442 tests the Orion Armour Suit prototype, 57533AF. * Orion Armour is mass produced and given to the Guardians, 57534AF. * Guardians are deployed during the Siege of Urinthia, 57535AF. * The HCS Elite goes missing, 57538AF. * The Fleet Of Unwavering Loyalty is destroyed by Grand Admiral Kay, 57540AF. * The Battle For Kalos Desin begins, 57542AF. * 113 Guardians are lost during the battle, 57544AF. * Maxson approves a lest costly version of the Guardian Initiative, 57545AF. * The Protector Initiative is launched, 57545AF. * 500 suitable recruits are brought in from targeted worlds, 57546AF. * The recruits are fully trained, 57550AF. * Recruits are enhanced, 478 survive, 57551AF. * Recruits are equipped with the Paladin Armour Suit, 57552AF. * Protectors are deployed, 57552AF. * The Fleet Of Undeniable Courage and the Fleet Of Cunning Destruction discover Esium, 57555AF. * Guardian-A442 assassinates Malani-Tal Honor General Vorn, 57557AF. * The Fleet Of Justified Annihilation stumbles upon the stronghold world of Hyton which is on the doorstep of Terra, 57559AF. * The Battle Of Hyton begins, 57559AF. * Guardian Fireteam Vadam is deployed to Hyton security, 57560AF. * Guardian-A062 commits suicide and takes a Malani-Tal landing site with him, 57560AF. * Guardian-A333 and Guardian-A212 are called to Terra, 57561AF. * Guardian Fireteam Regret is killed in action during the protection of Hyton's security centre, 57561AF. * The capital city of Coree is decimated, 57562AF. * The Covenant forces begin to evacuate Hyton, 57563AF. * Guardian-A018 is considered MIA during the final evacuation, 57563AF. * Hyton is taken by the Malani-Tal, 57563AF. * The Malani-Tal War ends, 57570AF. * Sara Maxson dies on Terra, 57609AF. * Human leader within the Covenant, Jakobin Shaal, withdraws from the Covenant, 58238AF. * The Covenant is disbanded, 58277AF. * The Human-Hultan Civil War begins, 58305AF. * Humans win the war, enslave the Hultans, 58310AF. * The Republic breaks the peace with humans and prepares to fight, 58313AF. * The War On Two Fronts begins, 58325AF. * Hultans are freed, humanity and Republic sign peace treaty, 58333AF. * Mital Slavers are founded, 63885AF. * The Family Of Ver are discovered, 64544AF. * The Family side with the Slavers, signing the Ver-Mital Pact, 64611AF. * The Humanoid Covenant reforms, 64614AF. * The Covenant and the Republic ally, signing the Galactic Protection Treaty, 64616AF. * The Ver-Mital gain the support of the Tolonvini, forming the Ver-Mital-Vini Rebellion, 64713AF. * Political peace talks break down, 64739AF. * The Vestians side with the Republic and the Covenant, forming the Intergalactic Protectors, 64788AF. * Both sides prepare for war, 64810AF. * The First Galactic War begins, 64834AF. * The war ends with a Protectors victory, Ver-Mital-Vini disbanded and leaders banished, imprisoned or killed, 64998AF. * The Intergalactic Protectors form the Intergalactic Command, 64999AF. Second Age * The First President, a Chi, Dar Fenric, is elected, 65000AF. * The Command begin designs for a starship like no other, 65003AF. * The planets of Niktus and Stuka resist control of the Command, 65009AF. * The Xjin on Niktus denounce the Command, 65011AF. * The Battle Of Niktus begins, 65012AF. * The Xjin population becomes slaves to the Command and the battle ends, 65016AF. * Dar Fenric is murdered and a Human, Marc Grays, takes over, 65022AF. * Iridian becomes the new headquarters of the Command, 65027AF. * The True Vestians are formed and take over Y'Chi, 65031AF. * The War Of Y'Chi begins, 65036AF. * The True Vestians win, and Y'Chi withdraw from the Command, 65040AF. * In secret, the Vestians, Cerci and Tolonvini plan a rebellion with the aid of agents inside of the Command, 65063AF. * The plans for the Command starship are complete, 65066AF. * Project Gemini begins, 65068AF. * The Freedom Alliance is formed, 65075AF. * Marc Grays is killed in an attack on Iridian, 65078AF. * The First Peace and First Rage are born, 65084AF. * The numerous Peace form a small group and join the Alliance, 65108AF. * A Peace Master, Numo Seiki, discovers Ikanium, 65113AF. * The Peace begin to wield shiviks, 65114AF. * The Rage emerge with shiviks, 65117AF. * The War Of Three begins, 65118AF. * The Alliance's base on Echolon is destroyed, 65120AF. * The Peace and Rage slaughter each other on Eition, 65122AF. * Project Gemini is completed, 65128AF. * The Star-Ripper is deployed, devastating the Rage and Alliance, 65129AF. * The Rage base on Nolion 4 is devastated, Rage leave the war, 65132AF. * The Alliance lead an attack on the Star-Ripper with famed pilot Zeb Spire leading the attack with his fighter squadron, 65135AF. * Sfryktlo Squadron successfully destroy the Star-Ripper's devastating bio-nuclear weapon, disabling the ship, 65135AF. * The Alliance storms Iridian, and defeats Command, 65139AF. * The War Of Three ends, 65140AF. * Zeb Spire is promoted to Captain for his services, and marries Eshi Opa-Mori, 65140AF. * The Intergalactic Command is replaced by the Galactic Senate, 65142AF. * The Peace build the Peace Fortress, 65159AF. * The Rage return, forming the First Rage Empire, 65385AF. * The Rage settle secretly on Xaribor, training their armies there, 65392AF. * The Rith Mali Plague eradicates 70% of Rith Mali's population, 65397AF. * The Galactic Senate send a relief mission, rescuing 65% of the survivors, 65398AF. * Rith Mali is totally abandoned, 65401AF. * Terra is chosen for the new Galactic Senate's headquarters, 65405AF. * The Witches Of Syatrun kidnap a Peace expedition force, led by Zinco Raey, 65423AF. * The Witches experiment on their prisoners, but only Zinco survives, 65426AF. * One Witch, named Alema Duchelis, falls in love with Zinco, 65427AF. * She and Zinco escape, fleeing to Terra, 65427AF. * They later marry, with Zinco's friend, Varax Spire, in attendance, 65429AF. * The Rage breed Gorgons, 65576AF. * The Gorgons escape the Rage's clutches to Minos, 65783AF. * The Order Of The Peace rises to 10000 members, 65794AF. * Listener Oregon becomes the leader of the Peace, 65811AF. * The Rage assassinate Vestian's Vesto, Merrik Talz, 65816AF. * The Rage instate a new Vesto, Yervan Ikris, who is loyal to them, 65817AF. * The Vestians form the Y'Chi Blockade, which stops Senate supply ships from travelling, 65821AF. * The Great Supply War begins, 65821AF. * Peace Adept Omi Bebor reports to the Senate that the Rage have returned, 65824AF. * The Supply War ends, and then the Second Galactic War begins, 65826AF. * The Senate crumbles as planets weaken and Senators are killed, 65839AF. * The Peace lead the battle, claiming Y'Chi, 65845AF. * Star-Ripper II is deployed by the Senatorial Armies, which blows a path right to Xaribor, 65850AF. * Xaribor is taken by the Peace, 65868AF. * Toland Spire is born, 65879AF. * The Second Galactic War ends, 65883AF. * The Senate is reformed into the Commonwealth, 65885AF. * The Rage disappear, 65892AF. * The Commonwealth arrests Toland Spire on assault charges, 65894AF. * Toland Spire's daughter, Marie Spire, is born, 65895AF. * The Peace trial Toland as not guilty for his crimes, 65895AF. * This starts the Peace Civil War, with the Traditionalists led by Oregon, and the Splinters led by Toland, 65896AF. * The Splinters are attacked by the Commonwealth, but survive, 65898AF. * Oregon is killed by Toland, 65903AF. * The Peace Civil War ends, with Toland becoming Listener, 65904AF. * The Rage return, 67954AF. * Xaribor is reclaimed by the Rage, 67960AF. * The Rage infiltrate the Commonwealth, 67977AF. * The Fury, Fotus, takes over as Commandant of the Commonwealth, 67978AF. * Fotus orders the Purge Of Peace, 67985AF. * The Peace Fortress is ransacked, and at least 8000 Peace killed, 67985AF. * Trax Spire and Iena Spire are born, 67988AF. * Gero Raey and Voxis Livilo are killed by Fotus, 67994AF. * Trax and Iena receive their shivik from Old Kaz, 68008AF. * Trax becomes the apprentice of Quin-Hai, 68010AF. * Iena contacts a team of resistance fighters on Pormino, and they join them, 68011AF. * The Pormino resistance fights with the Peace, stealing a freight from the docks, 68012AF. * Fotus hires bounty hunters to find and kill the rebels from Pormino, 68012AF. * Trax becomes a Peace Adept alongside his sister, 68015AF. * Old Kaz is found and captured by Raloth Tekk, 68016AF. * Trax rescues Kaz, but loses his right arm, which is replaces with a cybernetic one, 68017AF. * Iena becomes a Peace Master, and the rebels travel to Terra, 68020AF. * Trax is seduced by the Rage, 68021AF. * Iena and Trax duel, and Trax is thought to be killed, but he is rescued by Fotus, 68023AF. * Trax is trained by Fotus as his guard, 68024AF. * Old Kaz dies, 68025AF. * Trax fights Iena again, but she is saved by Lor-Kon Mava, 68028AF. * Trax usurps Fotus, ordering the killing of his sister, 68029AF. * A Vestian fleet arrives above Terra, lead by Jax Raey, the new Vesto, 68031AF. * The Terran War begins, 68031AF. * Iena kills Trax, ending the war, 68032AF. * The Commonwealth is reformed into the Confederacy, 68033AF. * The Peace Fortress is rebuilt, and Iena becomes the new Listener, 68040AF. * The Peace reach 10000 members again, 69000AF. Third Age * The Prison Of Nexus Kairn is built, 70134AF. * The True Vestians and Neo-Vestians begin a conflict, 71290AF. * The Confederacy welcomes Guri Prime, Haber and Nexis into it's territory, 71862AF. * The mech RE-16 saves a freighter from crashing into a star and is hailed as a hero, 72459AF. * The Witchers are founded on Cieloborde, 73007AF. * Rekuta takes over Cieloborde, 73941AF. * Confederacy agents discover a massive Werleem army amassing over Wiqua, 74300AF. * The Werleem fleet suddenly disappears, 74303AF. * Rekuta is deposed and killed, 74728AF. * The Representative Of Clovis for the Confederacy, Elise Revan, proposes that the Peace be removed from military operations, 74982AF. * The Luminaries are founded on Nairn, 75338AF. * Peace members Dar-Jarik Ren and Kybo Nosori are dispatched to Xaribor to chase a Rage scout ship, 75400AF. * Contact is lost with Dar-Jarik and Kybo, 75401AF. * The Rage Lord Ashaari rose as the new Fury of the Rage Empire, 75403AF. * The Peace set up temples across the galaxy, 76034AF. * A mysterious call sends strongly connected young beings into a trance, 76328AF. * The entranced younglings mysteriously disappear, 76329AF. * Dar-Jarik is found outside the Peace Fortress, chanting a strange language, 76451AF. * The Peace translate his words as co-ordinates and launch an expedition to the co-ordinates destination, which was the sun Mislei Lig, 76455AF. * The expedition force awaken within the sun, which is in fact a shielded world. They discover the Calm-Anger Order there, who are the children who were taken over a century ago, 76455AF. * The Peace expedition were allowed to leave, realising without the Calm-Anger, the wars would grow to be too destructive and the universe would be out of balance, 76456AF. * Dar-Jarik disappears again, 76480AF. * Dar-Jarik returns as the Rage Lord Kalani with Kybo as his fellow Lord Cancrizan, 76643AF. * Kalani and Cancrizan launch a campaign against the Peace and the Confederacy, beginning the Siege Of Dystopia, 76646AF. * Peace Masters Regib Zane and Malcom Jez are killed defending Floramos, 76663AF. * The Peace are pushed back to Terra, 76678AF. * The Confederacy is sacked under the guide of Cancrizan, 76690AF. * Kalani leads a strike team into the Peace Fortress, taking over and holding the Council hostage, 76693AF. * Cancrizan and Kalani gain control of Terra, and in turn the galaxy, 76695AF. * The Rage Empire arrives in the galaxy, congratulating Kalani and Cancrizan, 76703AF. * Kalani kills the current Fury, and ascends to become Fury Kalani, 76704AF. * Cancrizan conquers the Peace holdouts on J'Mer and Rokis Beta, 76723AF. * Cancrizan and Kalani duel on Terra, 76728AF. * Cancrizan is nearly killed by Kalani, and is exiled, 76728AF. * The Siege Of Dystopia ends, 76731AF. * Cancrizan is healed by Iocles Spire on Clovis, 76736AF. * Cancrizan returns to his old name, Kybo Nosori, and becomes a Grand Master of the Shards Of Peace, 76740AF. * Kybo, Iocles and their Peace Order rise up with the support of the Free Peoples' Army and the Luminaries, 76757AF. * Kybo and Iocles duel Kalani, who they kill, 76768AF. * Iocles is killed by Shara Shadaa, who flees Terra, 76768AF. * Kybo buries his friend and rebuilds the Peace, 76770AF. * Shara Shadaa is found on Minos, and is captured by Adept Lotha Billapo, 76782AF. * Kybo dies of old age, and Iocles' niece, Asha Spire, takes over as Listener, 76787AF. * Shara Shadaa is executed by Asha, 76788AF. * Asha gives birth to triplets, Fey Spire, Kiros Spire and Zeb Spire II, 76801AF. * Kiros is kidnapped by Lord Phobon, 76811AF. * Asha dies of natural causes, 76812AF. * Rage sorcerers alter Kiros, creating the perfect Rage, 76814AF. * Kiros is trained by Phobon, 76815AF. * Kiros takes the title of Lord Jadus, 76823AF. * Fey and Zeb both become Peace Adepts, and lead a rescue mission to Otrea after an explosion, 76824AF. * Jadus and Phobon bring their personal guard, the Shadow Blades, to Otrea, and ambush the Spire twins, 76824AF. * Jadus was defeated by Zeb, and Phobon lost an eye in the battle, but nearly beat Fey, 76824AF. * Phobon and Jadus retreat to Xaribor and heal themselves, 76825AF. * Zeb becomes a Peace Master, and took Iris Livilo as his apprentice, 76831AF. * Jadus ambushes Fey on Covak Nara, but is apprehended by Iris and Zeb, 76835AF. * The Peace imprison Jadus on Nexus Kairn, 76838AF. * Jadus takes his own life, 76841AF. * The dictator, Governor Char, rises to power with the aid of a corrupt Peace leader, and powerful business men friends, declaring the galaxy his property, 76848AF. * Fey is executed for speaking out against Char, 76851AF. * Zeb takes over as Listener, and turns the Peace away from Char, 76854AF. * Jadus uses Thren to return as a ghost, and redeems himself, helping his brother, 76857AF. * Char is killed under mysterious circumstances, 76858AF. * Char's wife, Padam Char, took over, quarantining the Peace Fortress and blockading Terra after her husband's murder, 76858AF. * Jadus contacts Phobon, who temporarily allies with Zeb, creating the White-Black Alliance, 76861AF. * The Alliance breaks the blockade, and charges Padam's palace, 76862AF. * Iris, Phobon and Zeb attack Padam, who managed to kill Phobon before her own death, 76862AF. * Phobon's death was mourned by the galaxy, and he was hailed as a hero, even by Peace, 76863AF. * The New Command is formed by Zeb, Iris, Dasachi Revan and Jin-Hai, 76875AF. * Ulu Zadisha braves the dangers of Hatu Keep, 76945AF. * The New Command begin charting the unknown sectors of the galaxy, 77236AF. * Bogda and the Geviki are discovered, 77452AF. * The Chi rebuild their Republic, and enter a conflict with the Vestians, called the War Of The Warriors, 77793AF. * The war ends as the Chi threaten to use another Displacement Bomb, 78132AF. * The wreckage of the Star-Ripper is discovered by Lucius Raey and his crew of scavengers, 78329AF. * The Peace Archives are established, 80482AF. * The Lucians fully repair the Star-Ripper, 81379AF. * The Neo-Vestians return, beginning the First Crusade, 84598AF. * The Neo-Vestians fight the Chi, the New Command, the Rage and the Peace, 87991AF. * New Command and the Chi Republic eliminate the Neo-Vestian fleet and send them into a full retreat, 90041AF. * The Neo-Vestians are split, and retreat into the uncharted sectors, 90132AF. * The New Command and Republic ally to create the First Republic, 92388AF. * The galaxy is plunged into darkness by the Rage Fury Krilion, 93491AF. Fourth Age * The Rage fight a civil war, called the Hatred War, 100348AF. * The Vang'Tar arrive in the Uncharted Sectors, 102551AF. * The Rage are decimated by the Vang'Tar, 102567AF. * The Vang'Tar enter the galaxy, sparking the beginning of the Vang'Tar Wars, 103023AF. * Vang'Tar set up bases on Xaribor, J'Mer and Dilis Revion, 103040AF. * The First Republic and the Peace are spread thin fighting the war, 103056AF. * The Vang'Tar capture the Outer Rim, 103078AF. * The Peace are cut in half on Gynx, losing their Ikanium deposits and forge, 103099AF. * The Vang'Tar create the Ikanium Battle Armour, 103127AF. * The Republic's fleet is almost destroyed, 103143AF. * The Republic and Peace retreat to Terra, 103190AF. * Terra falls to the Vang'Tar, 103231AF. * Ivion Raey brings the Star-Ripper into the field, 103240AF. * The Republic surrenders to the Vang'Tar, 103258AF. * The Vang'Tar order that the Peace be given to them dead or alive, and the Second Purge Of Peace begins, 103272AF. * Bounty hunters and mercenaries become professional Peace Hunters, who fetch a high price, 103274AF. * The Peace are massacred on Nairn, 103278AF. * The survivors link up on Clovis, and are only 200 in number, 103281AF. * The 200 steal a Vang'Tar capital ship, escaping to the edge of the galaxy, 103285AF. * The Rage and the 200 ally, fighting back the Vang'Tar with the capital ship and the Star-Ripper, 103285AF. * The Vestians join the fight against the Vang'Tar, 103298AF. * The Vang'Tar surrender, 103300AF. * The war ends, and Terra is rebuilt, 103301AF. * The Rage are exiled to Xaribor, 103313AF * The Rage are massacred by the reborn Kalani, who rebuilds the order in his image, 107644AF. * Lords Jutus, Azaxa and Rekuta II are unleashed upon the galaxy, 115912AF. * Rekuta II takes Cieloborde, ruling over it, 118495AF. * Jutus is killed by Jett Corellia and Garn Spire, 127734AF. * Azaxa hunts down Jett and Garn, 127756AF. * Azaxa is fatally wounded in a starship crash, 127788AF. * Garn sells Azaxa to the Peace, who convert him, 127790AF. * Jett is murdered by his wife, who is really Lord Ivani, 127803AF. * Garn and his apprentice, Oshali Kivette, are ambushed by Ivani, 127810AF. * Ivani is brought before Kalani for her failures, and is executed, 127823AF. * Rekuta II is overthrown, 134966AF. * Kalani marches on Y'Chi, 140052AF. * Kalani takes Y'Chi, 140058AF. * Rekuta III is born, 140089AF. * Kalani and Rekuta III defend Y'Chi, 142304AF. * Kalani is almost killed by Zak Kivette in a duel, 143037AF. * Rekuta III kills Kalani and takes over the Rage, 143038AF. * Peace Listener Shaak Nivren dies, 143277AF. * Rekuta III attempts to infiltrate the panicked Peace, 143279AF. * Rekuta III is mortally wounded, and flees to Cieloborde, 143345AF. * The Peace retake Y'Chi, 144589AF. * The True Vestians and Neo-Vestians enter a bloody war over ownership of Y'Chi, 144591AF. * The Republic is infiltrated by the Rage sorcerer Insidio, 150348AF. * The Republic is reformed into the Second Rage Empire, 150372AF. * Kalani is toppled by Insidio, 152874AF. * The Empire crushes a rebellion on Anako, 155663AF. * The Remnants Of The Republic enter the Control War with the Empire, 155980AF. * The Empire are brought to their knees, 160783AF. * The Eternal Empire arrives from nowhere, conquering both the Empire and the Remnants, 160844AF. * The Empire is swept away, and their remnants ally with the Republic Remnants, 160850AF. * Fury Dathomi and Listener Yaav Livilo are captured and taken to Emperor Vindican, 161128AF. * Dathomi is killed, but Yaav escapes, 161134AF. * Yaav and his Council permit the use of the forbidden powers, 161206AF. * Vindican is killed by the powers of the Peace, 161207AF. * Prince Karthanon takes his place, 161209AF. * Karthanon burns the Peace Fortress, 161214AF. * Karthanon kills Yaav during the battle on Iridian, 161220AF. * The Chi bombard the Eternal shipyards on their home, depleting the Eternal fleet, 161234AF. * Karthanon is killed during a bombing raid on his flagship, 161256AF. * The Control War ends, 161259AF. * The Old ISA is formed from the ruins of the Republic, 161297AF. * The Old ISA takes over the galaxy, 170985AF. * Rebellion on Iridian is crushed, 173622AF. * The Old ISA is reformed into the Modern ISA by the Peace, 176449AF. Fifth Age * The Rage return, led by a revived Fotus, and the First War begins, 180372AF. * The galaxy is thrown into turmoil as planets choose sides, 180374AF. * The Rage are defeated above Terra, 185381AF. * Xaribor becomes the Rage's last stronghold, 188652AF. * Nerrick is born, 189474AF. * Reyto Duxion is born, 189647AF. * The Rage retreat, 189704AF. * The First War ends, 189705AF. * Fotus is replaced by Zhin-Hai, 189706AF. * Sati Livilo is born, 189898AF. * Lax Dengo is born, 189916AF. * Damm Corellia is born, 189918AF. * Arken Spire and Teno Koln are born, 189924AF. * Amae Revan is born, 189927AF. * Jadar Hecsis and Melia Hudanta are born, 189930AF * Nina Betuni and Kirik are born, 189932AF. * The Thirty are taken, 189934AF. * GIU is formed, 189940AF. * Arken Spire and Sati Livilo are dispatched to Bithonalos to protect Princess Wren, 189946AF. * Arken Spire kills the Rage Warrior Dathal, 189947AF. * GG-33 is made, 189949AF. * ET-4 is made, 189951AF. * The Great Schism begins, 189954AF